mega_manfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Sigma
Zitate: "Listen well, X. There are times when we Maverick Hunters cannot afford to hesitate in pulling the trigger. We must become both sword and shield of those who cannot protect themselves - that is our sworn duty. Never forget that!" ("Hör mir gut zu, X. Es gibt Momente, in denen wir Maverick Hunter es uns nicht leisten können, beim Abdrücken zu zögern. Wir müssen sowohl Schwert, als auch Schild derer sein, die sich nicht selbst verteidigen können - dies ist unsere geschworene Pflicht. Vergiss das niemals!") - Sigma als "Commander Sigma" in "The Day of Σ" "It's not over yet, X! The battle! The angst! The destruction! I will make you understand the true potential of Reploids" ("Es ist noch nicht vorbei, X! Der Kampf! Die Angst! Die Zerstörung! Ich werde dir das wahre Potential von Reploiden vor Augen führen!") - Sigma als Maverick in "Mega Man: Maverick Hunter X" '''Sigma ist der Hauptantagonist der "Mega Man X"-Reihe (mit Ausnahme von Mega Man X: Command Mission).und zugleich der erste Reploid, der von Dr. Cain basierend auf den Bauplänen von X erschaffen wurde. Er war ursprünglich Anführer der "Maverick Hunter" - einer Organisation bestehend aus Reploiden mit dem Ziel, den Frieden zu wahren und die Menschen vor feindseligen Reploiden ("Mavericks") zu beschützen. Obwohl einst ein ehrenhafter Charakter, wendet Sigma sich zu Beginn von "Mega Man X" unerwartet gegen die Menschen und übernimmt die Führung der Mavericks. Sein ultimatives Ziel ist es, die Menschheit, die er als minderwertig und für die weitergehende Evolution der Reploiden als störend empfindet, vollständig auszurotten. Zu diesem Zweck startet er die zerstörerischen Maverick-Kriege, wobei sich ihm die auf Seiten der Menschen kämpfenden "Maverick Hunter" entgegenstellen, um sein niederträchtiges Vorhaben zu verhindern. Obwohl Sigma zahllose Male zerstört wurde, blieb sein Bewusstsein stets in Form eines Computervirus erhalten, was ihm Gelegenheit gab, sich immer wieder neue Körper zu bauen und damit erneut die Welt zu bedrohen. Es wird im Verlauf der Spiele angedeutet, dass Sigma mit jeder Transformation immer hinterhältiger und rachsüchtiger wird, sodass seine Pläne mehr und mehr als von Verzweiflung und Aggression getrieben erscheinen. Wandlung zum Bösen: Als Sigma hörte, dass ein böser Reploid (Zero) viele Reploids in einer alten Mine (Wily's altes Labor) tötet, zog er mit seinem Trupp zur Mine und kämpfte dort gegen Zero. Er nahm keinen seiner Soldaten mit, da er nicht wollte, dass sie in Gefahr gerieten. Während des Kampfes schien Zero die Oberhand zu haben, der Sigma sogar einen Arm abriss. Doch auf Zero's Kristall leuchtete ein W'', wodurch er gelähmt war, weil der Wily-Virus versuchte sein System zu übernehmen. Sigma sah darin eine Chance und schlug mit seiner Faust auf den Kristall, wodurch der Wily-Virus auf ihn übertrugen wurde und er böse wurde. Während der Zeit wurde der Wily-Virus zum Sigma-Virus. Handlung Mega Man X Ohne erkennbaren Grund attackiert Sigma die Welt und schickt seine Mavericks aus, mit denen er wichtige Orte und Knotenpunkte einer unbekannten Stadt besetzt. Mega Man X wird ausgesendet und vernichtet alle Mavericks nacheinander und stellt sich Sigma in dessen Festung entgegen. Sigma schickt zunächst seinen Schoßhund in den Kampf, bevor er sich selbst stellt. Nachdem X auch Sigma besiegen konnte, verwandelt er sich in eine neue Gestalt mit einem gigantischen, wolfsähnlichen Körper und mechanischen Pranken. Nachdem auch diese Form von X besiegt wird, erläutert er mit seinen letzten Worten, dass er eigentlich ein Paradies für Reploids schaffen wollte, bevor er explodiert. Nach dem Abspann sieht man Sigma in einem Bildschirm, der zu X spricht, dass dieser nur einen Körper besiegt habe, während Sigmas Geist weiter intakt geblieben ist. Bald wird er einen neuen Körper finden können und X wieder sehen. Mega Man X2 Nach Sigmas Vernichtung gibt es Nacheiferer, die seine Vision fortführen und ebenfalls Mavericks einsetzen. Sie beleben Sigma schlussendlich wieder sowie Zero, dessen Einzelteile in ihren Besitz gefallen sind. Sigma setzt Zero im Kampf gegen X ein, doch nachdem X ihn besiegen konnte, schließt sich Zero wieder diesem an und zerstört den Hauptcomputer der Anlage. X stellt sich Sigma in den Kampf und vernichtet ihn. Sigma ist verwundert, dass sich Zero gegen Sigma stellt, obwohl er die letzte Schöpfung eines nicht näher genannten Doktors sei, bevor er explodiert. Doch jede Niederlage mache ihn nur noch stärker. Sigmas zweite Gestalt im finalen Kampf heißt '''Sigma Virus' und ist ein Drahtgittermodell seines Kopfes mit roten Augen. Er besitzt in dieser Form keine Energieanzeige, aber er ändert mit steigendem Schaden seine Farbe. en:Sigma Kategorie:Charakter